deculturefandomcom-20200214-history
VF-25F Messiah
The VF-25F Messiah (VF-25F メサイア VF-25F Mesaia) is a variable fighter featured in the Macross Frontier television series. Development The VF-25 Messiah is one of the newest-generation variable fighters used by the New United Nations Spacy in 2059. The VF-25 was independently developed by Shinsei Industry, Macross Frontier Arsenal Original Development and the LAI Corporation from the YF-24 Evolution prototype as the potential successor to the VF-171 Nightmare Plus, the current main variable fighter. Different from previous variable fighter designs, the VF-25 has an additional cockpit system called the Ex-Gear which allows pilots to withstand high G-forces. It also allows wired or wireless remote control for the VF-25. Combat Characteristics The Messiah is armed with various offensive weapons that include a Gatling gun, beam cannons, laser guns mounted in the head assembly and a close-combat knife housed within the shield. The VF-25 is built for multipurpose operation and can be customized according to the pilot and the points of the mission. By exchanging multipurpose modules the variable fighter is able to serve as a fighter craft, an attack craft, a fighter-bomber, a reconnaissance craft and command craft for unmanned combat aerial vehicles. Armament Standard Mauler ROV-127C 12.7mm Beam Gun. Located on the head turret, two barrels on VF-25F, one barrel on VF-25G, four barrels on VF-25S, none on RVF-25, Gun Pod Howard GU-17A 58mm Gatling Gun Pod Retractable cover exposes barrels for cooling. GU-17V Ant-Vajra Gun Pod Similar to the GU-17A gun pod but uses MDE Anti-Vajra warheads. 25mm Machine Gun Two located at the wing joint or sides of the hip in GERWALK and Battroid, option of either Remington ES-25A high-speed machine gun or Two Mauler ROV-25 beam machine gun. The high-speed machine gun can be loaded with Anti-Vajra MDE cartridge. AK/VF-M9 1.65m Ka-Bar OTEC Assault Knife For close combat in Battroid or GERWALK mode stored in the shield. Can be reinforced with a pinpoint barrier. Shield Mounted on the center rear dorsal fuselage in Fighter mode or on lower left arm section in GERWALK and Battroid modes. Pin-Point Barrier system Mauler ROV-217C 12.7mm laser machine gun. (Seen in Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye) Optional ArmamentEdit Six underwing hardpoints for additional equipment. Optional Packs Shinsei Industries SPS-25S/MF25 High-maneuverability Super FASTpack. Two Bifors CIMM-3A micro-missile launchers pods with 3 exit ports, located in main booster units. Two Remmington HMM-5A close-in micro-missile CIWS launcher pod located over shoulders in Battroid mode. Two armored intake units. Two additional armor units for the main manipulator. Two additional engine block armored units. Groin/hip armor unit. The optional reconnaissance-in-force unit, beam gun, or reaction warhead missile container can substitute for micro-missile launcher pod, if necessary. Shinsei Industries APS-25A/MF25 Armored pack which can be used in all three transformation modes, unlike the armored systems of previous variable fighters. Two HMM-5A Mobile Remmington micro-missile CIWS launcher pod mounted on the chest and shoulders in Battroid mode with four CIWS micro-missile launcher pods (20 micro-missiles in each chest launcher, and 38 micro-missiles in each shoulder launcher). Four Remmington Close Range Micro-missile Launcher Pod Double Loaded Type mounted on the legs, 2 launchers on each leg, 2 sets of missiles per launcher, 16 missiles per launcher. Two Howard 15-tube 200 mm anti-armor high-initial velocity rocket launcher pod mounted on the rocket pods on the main wings and are mounted fore of the fuselage in fighter mode. Four ROV-22 22mm beam machine guns. Two Otto/Sentinel 57mm anti-warship anti-air rapid fire swiveling beam turret (autonomous fire is possible). If necessary, it can be equipped with an additional four to eight conventional or reaction warhead equipped large size anti-warship missiles. It is possible to change the Micro-missile warheads to anti-Vajra MDE warheads, as well as the rapid-fire beam gun to an MDE particle beam gun. Tornado pack. ROV-E75X swiveling/rotating beam cannon turret. Positioned over the shoulders in Battroid mode. Beam cannon cooling hatches and FED-115R Power capacitor/refrigeration unit deploys to the rear when at low speeds in outer space. Micro-missile launchers located on the wings. Additional micro-missile pods for outer space-use. Note: Micro-missile warheads converted to MDE-warheads for anti-Vajra use. Design Features Inertia Store Converter (ISC): Shinsei Industry Macross Frontier Arsenal / LAI Corporation self-development specification ISC/TO21. Incorporates EX-Gear. Remote control from outside the fighter by EX-Gear is possible via connect slave function. Anchoring system (VF-25G). Enhanced communication systems, as well as an onboard AI equipped with battle tactic command programs for assistance (VF-25S). X-shape dorsal and ventral tail fins allow control even if one fin is removed and 3 remain. Newly developed linear actuator improves the transforming system so a majority of moving parts are never in contact, but shift electromagnetically, reducing the transformation time by two-thirds. Also, many of the more fragile mechanisms have been abandoned, resulting in fewer malfunctions, less maintenance, and improved durability for the Battroid mode. Normally, a VF-series' energy converting armor is not active in fighter mode while surplus energy from the engines is used in Battroid mode, however, due to the APS-25A/M25 high-capacity capacitor for the beam guns, energy converting armor is available in all modes. High capacity capacitor built into a frontal section of the booster pod. Due to increased waste heat, four armored heat sinks (2 on the right and left with built-in Phased array radar) added to the engine pods. APS-25A/P-011 armored block for the aircraft nose exists but was waived due to the opinion of Ozma Lee that visibility in close-quarter combat and emergency escape of the aircraft nose was lost. A pinpoint barrier has been centered on the nose to compensate for the loss of armor. Trial manufacture Tornado pack, for dual-use within atmosphere and outside of the atmosphere, has lower air resistance than Super Packs. Tornado pack made exclusively for the VF-25 is more expensive than Armored pack. Since the flight path is reminiscent of a tornado, it was given the pet name, "Tornado". Additional Tornado pack equipment for outer-space use. Landing Gear: Catapult link bar for carrier launch. Thicken column to support Super parts, other equipment and the impact of carrier landings. Acommodation One pilot with EG-01M/MP EX-Gear. EX-Gear functions as an ejection seat. Although frequently a single seat-craft, the rear is equipped with an auxiliary seat. Auxiliary seat is hidden by a cover. At the time of use, the cover is pulled and the auxiliary seat rises. The auxiliary seat is a standard ejection seat.